ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Czysta karta
Odcinek 95 Czysta karta - dziewięćdziesiąty piąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 23 marca 2014 r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300px thumb|200px Lucy ma małe zmartwienie, bowiem Jola nie może zająć się Dorotką. Kusy postanawia, że w tej sytuacji rolę opiekunki weźmie na siebie, jednak stanowczo przeciw temu protestuje Monika. Niestety, ale wystawa jest ważniejsza, więc Kusy musi się poświęcić sztuce, a nie ojcostwu. Skoro zaś nie ma kto zaopiekować się dzieckiem, ona się tego podejmie. Już od pierwszej chwili daje się odczuć, że Monika nie ma żadnego pojęcia o temacie. Gdy czyta czterolatce fragmenty dzieła Andre Malraux Nierzeczywiste, dziewczynka zaczyna płakać, co nie może dziwić, bo też i niejeden dorosły z trudem zniósłby obowiązek wysłuchania tego wywodu. Ostatecznie bierze dziecko na spacer i udaje się do sklepu. Widok długonogiej, ubranej w skąpą, czerwoną sukienkę kobiety, wzbudza zrozumiały zachwyt ławeczki, a Hadziuk zdobywa się na odwagę i rusza, aby powitać tak piękną przybyszkę. Ta jednak nie daje mu szansy się przedstawić, wyciąga paralizator i bez ogródek ostrzega, że bez wahania użyje narzędzia, jak tylko któryś z panów ośmieli się zbliżyć. W sklepie, Monika mija się z dziwnie ubraną kobietą, wyglądającą niczym zbiegła z obozu dla uchodźców muzułmanka. Okazuje się, że to nikt inny, jak Solejukowa, która po swoim debiucie telewizyjnym w [[Program "Wybacz mnie"|programie Wybacz mnie]],'' wstydzi się pokazać ludziom na oczy. Przebranie nie zwiodło jednak jej męża, który rozpoznał żonę po skarpetkach. thumb|200px Senator i Czerepach są wysoce zaniepokojeni postępowaniem swoich żon, które od chwili, gdy zostały wpisane na listy wyborcze, jako kandydatki do sejmu, przestały liczyć się z ich zdaniem, a do tego zaczęły wydawać pieniądze bez opamiętania. Arkadiusz jednak wpada na sprytny pomysł, jak doprowadzić do tego, aby panie same zrezygnowały z miejsc, które gwarantowałyby im karierę parlamentarną. Rozpromieniona Lodzia zawiadamia Halinę, iż lubelska telewizja chce z nimi przeprowadzić wywiad. Zachwycone tym kobiety niezwłocznie udają się do Hadziukowej, aby skorzystać z jej umiejętności kosmetycznych. Tam Lodzia uświadamia przyjaciółce, że o wielu sprawach politycznych żadna z nich nie ma pojęcia. Natychmiast po zabiegach udają się do domu Haliny, gdzie rzucają się na wszelką prasę, by uzupełnić braki w wiedzy. Wspomagają się przy tym znacznymi ilościami brandy. Kozioł i Czerepach zastają swoje żony w stanie skrajnej histerii, ale zamiast je uspokajać, dolewają jeszcze oliwy do ognia historyjkami, jak to wredni dziennikarze specjalnie pytają człowieka o to, na czym się na pewno nie zna. thumb|200px Proboszcz, zgodnie z powziętym postanowieniem, wdraża w życie pomysł kształtowania chrześcijańskich postaw. Ku rozpaczy Dyrektorki, wyprowadza dzieci ze szkoły, nie bacząc na przepisy nakazujące zapewnienie takiej grupie stosownej opieki. Ksiądz opiekę powierza Najwyższemu i twardo przystępuje do realizacji planu. Niestety doświadczone tą nagłą pomocą mieszkanki Wilkowyj są dalekie od zachwytu, a jedna z nich, po gruntownym wysprzątaniu jej podwórka ze starych gratów i dziurawych wiader, popada w czarną rozpacz, gdyż najwyraźniej przyprowadzone przez księdza dzieci okradły ją z majątku. Wywiezieniu owych dóbr na śmietnik w ostatniej chwili zapobiega Ksiądz Maciej. Po tej dobroczynnej akcji księża są tak zmęczeni, że ledwo są w stanie przyjąć gratulacje od Lucy, która odwiedza ich w porze obiadu, by podziękować za te szczytne działania. Pani wójt obiecuje też, że Urząd Gminy także włączy się w działania pomocowe, otaczając szczególnym wsparciem wielodzietne rodziny. Księżom nie jest dane odpocząć po wyczerpującym dniu, bowiem pod wieczór odwiedza ich Solejukowa, która za dnia wstydzi się pokazać ludziom na oczy. Kobieta z jednej strony chciałaby przebaczyć Wargaczowej, ale z drugiej nie jest w stanie opanować złości na samą myśl o sąsiadce. Swój kłopot omawia na tle filozoficznych poglądów różnych światłych teologów i Arystotelesa. Za jej wywodem Ksiądz Robert zupełnie nie nadąża, a gdy w dodatku Solejukowa poprawia go, kiedy ten błędnie przypisuje autorstwo pewnego cytatu Janowi Pawłowi II, jest bliski załamania. Jola i Pietrek zostają zaproszeni przez Witebskiego do studia. Pietrek pewny, że Witebski chce im wręczyć wymówienie, zaleca Joli, aby ubrała się raczej skromnie. Sam też wygląda, jakby znalazł swoje ubrania na śmietniku. Jakież jest jego zaskoczenie, gdy okazuje się, że w studiu odbywa się powitalne przyjęcie dla przyjaciół. Wściekła Jola obraża się na męża, ale złość mija jej, gdy Witebski proponuje małżonkom, aby kontynuowali prowadzenie zarówno telewizji, jak i radia, ponieważ on sam musi zająć się pisaniem kolejnej książki. Włochy, bowiem, jako kraina pięknej pogody, taniego wina i smacznego jedzenia, nie sprzyjają twórczości. W trakcie rozmowy wychodzi na jaw, że Francesca zamierza w Polsce ukończyć policyjną szkołę oficerską. Pod wpływem tej informacji Stasiek popada w depresję, gdyż wszystko wskazuje na to, że szybko stanie się jej podwładnym. thumb|200px W Wilkowyjach pojawia się niebywała atrakcja - tramwaj konny. Pierwszymi pasażerkami są Lucy, Dorotka i Więcławski, który odpowiadał za techniczną stronę przedsięwzięcia. Następnie z pojazdu korzystają ławeczkowicze, bowiem "motorniczy" okazuje się być kolegą Hadziuka z podstawówki. Wioletka usiłuje dociec przyczyny depresji męża. Po rozmowie z Kusym odgaduje, gdzie leży problem i ustala, że Francesca może podjąć naukę w polskiej szkole policyjnej nie wcześniej, niż za cztery lata. Siłą prowadzi Staśka do Solejukowej, gdzie w krótkich słowach oznajmia swój plan. Otóż Stasiek ma cztery lata, aby skończyć studia, a pani Solejukowa najpierw mu pomoże wybrać kierunek, a następnie przez studia przebrnąć. Solejukowa jako doświadczona nauczycielka własnych dzieci, a obecnie studentka, bez problemu wyraża zgodę. thumb|200px W domu Koziołów odbywa się wywiad z przyszłymi posłankami. Panie robią, co mogą, aby uniknąć udziału, niestety dziennikarz jest nieprzejednany. Zgodnie z tym, co zapowiadał Czerepach, interesuje go wszystko, tylko nie to, na czym kobiety się znają. Gdy pod koniec pada pytanie o prerogatywy prezydenta, Halina jest gotowa dać się zabić. Obie biegną do swych mężów, siedzących w kuchni, i błagają ich, aby nie dopuścili do ukazania się wywiadu na antenie. Panowie udają bardzo zafrasowanych, po czym idą do salonu, gdzie wręczają dziennikarzowi sutą kopertę, dziękując za "koronkową robotę". Gdy ten opuszcza dom, Czerepach dumnie okazuje kobietom kasetę, którą "z trudem" udało się wydobyć od redaktora. Lodzia rzuca się Arkowi na szyję, a Halina oświadcza mężowi, że przebacza mu wszelkie jego winy i od tej pory ma u niej ''czystą kartę. Pod koniec mszy, Solejukowa wstępuje na mównicę i w płomiennych słowach, wyznając swój wstyd, prosi Wargaczową o przebaczenie. Ta, wielce zaskoczona, podchodzi do Solejukowej i wybuchając płaczem pada jej w ramiona. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły), *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek), *Grzegorz Wons (Andrzej Więcławski), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Robert Ostolski (dubler Księdza/Senatora) Cytaty *Lucy: "Kurczę Jola czepienie dzieciaków ma." Kinga: "Co?" Lucy: "Takie na zdrowie to jest." *'"Przecież to gołym okiem widać, że chłop się różni od baby."' - Senator *'"Przecież, jak chcesz na kierowcę do PKS-u, to nie dość, że papiery musisz mieć, to jeszcze Cię przebadają na wszystkie strony, a jak krajem kierować, to nawet głupiego prawa jazdy nie sprawdzą."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Na pochyłe drzewo koza skacze."' - Senator *'"Ale ja nie umiem czytać."' - Dorotka do Moniki *'"Żeby Chrystusa w każdym człowieku nauczyć dzieci widzieć, to jest sedno programu religii."' - Proboszcz do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"Pan nad nami czuwa."' - Proboszcz do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"Jak nie namaluje, to nie zarobi pieniędzy i z głodu umrzecie."' - Monika do Dorotki *'"Skarpetki, to jakby mojej kobity były."' - Solejuk *'"Wdzięczność ludzka, to jest rzecz najrzadsza na tym świecie."' - Michałowa *'"Mężczyźni, czy w sutannach, czy w spodniach, zawsze tacy sami."' - Michałowa *'"Większej mendy, niż dziennikarz nie znajdziesz."' - Senator *ks.Maciej: "Przebaczenie jest kluczem w naszym ręku do własnej celi więziennej." ks.Robert: "Jan Paweł II." Solejukowa: "Jak raz kardynał Wyszyński." *'"Wybaczanie, to się u nas nie przyjmie."' - Witebski *'"Oj, nie ''ojwioletkuj mi tutaj, bo jak się wścieknę to... zobaczysz!"' - Wioletka do Kusego *'"Nie no, pięknie tam jest, cudownie. Nie można powiedzieć. Ale ja tam pisać nie mogę. Może za pięknie, jak dla Polaka. Organizm genetycznie nastawiony na to, co tutaj. Ciągle przeciwności jakieś, problemy, polskie piekła, a tam nie ma. Nie ma przeciwności. Ciepło - ciągle, ładnie - wszędzie, jedzenie - pyszne, wino - tanie, no, oszaleć można."'- Witebski o Włoszech *'"Na grzyby człowiek pójdzie i pod tramwaj może wpaść."' - Solejuk do Hadziuka *Hadziuk: '"To najbardziej na świecie taki Eskimos zawzięty powinien być."' Pietrek: '"A kto jego wie, może i je, bo tak rzadko przyjeżdżają, że się w oczy nie rzucają."' Hadziuk: '"No. Taki mróz i mróz na okrągło, chałupa ze śniegu. Każdego by cholera wzięła."' Solejuk: '"Chałupa ze śniegu?"' Pietrek: '"No. Igololo, czy jakoś tak."' *'"U nas, na ławeczce, zawziętości żadnej nie ma, bo, na przekór klimatowi, my w środku zawsze rozgrzani jesteśmy."' - Hadziuk *Dziennikarz: '"Porozmawiajmy o prerogatywach prezydenta RP."' Halina Kozioł: '"No to już mnie pan zabij lepiej."' *'"Tyle dzieciaków się przez szkołę się przepchnęło, to i jakoś Staśka się popchnie."' - Solejukowa *'"Chłopaki, następne to chyba nam metro zrobią."''' - Solejuk do kolegów z ławeczki Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII